


Kiss Me

by MistressofMischief



Category: Thomas Oakley - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing again, she took his chin in her fingers, leaned in and said, “A deal’s a deal then.”</p>
<p>Her open lips were just moved in close, until they were brushing against the skin of his. His scent was masculine; a mixture of cologne, testosterone, and the alcohol he ingested. It was not like she imagined at all, and she found she liked it. If she hadn’t just spent the afternoon picking up the jaws of all his fangirls and watching him preen like a cocky peacock , she might’ve actually wanted to kiss him. She moved her lips, teasing him for a split second before moving to one side and planting one right on his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of 5 Min Flash Fic Challenge
> 
> I haven’t really explored writing Oakley before, thought I’d give it a try…
> 
> Un-Beta’d

“Excuse me.”

“ … Nope. I don’t think so.”

_‘What?’_  “Excuse me?!”

“I don’t think I will excuse you. I’d much rather get to know you.”

Callie rolled her eyes. “Whatever Oakley.”

She stepped over his extended leg that was blocking her way towards the exit. He brought up his other leg, effectively trapping hers. She lost her balance trying to pull it out of his grasp. But instead of falling forwards, Oakley grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. He released her leg so that he could maneuver her fall. She landed right in his lap.

“Now, that hardly seems fair. You know my name, but I don’t know yours, Love,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “It’s not my fault that you don’t pay attention to the lowly ones that work your photo shoots, you ponce.”

Oakley put his hand to his chest as if wounded, “Ouch. I’ll have you know I am very attentive to the staff that work my photoshoots.”

If he didn’t sound so sarcastic at first, she might have believed him, might’ve.

“H'yeah. If there’s a short skirt or low shirt involved maybe.”

She was the photographer’s assistant, more concerned with getting the job done than looking pretty while doing it. So, she often looked as though she just got out of bed, threw her clothes on, and tied her hair in a ponytail. Also, she was a little shorter than the average model, so it’s no surprise she gets overlooked or run into on set.

“Can you let me up now, please? I really have to go.”

He had one hand just above her ass and his other hand on her knee, trapping her on his lap. If she were dressed in her clothes from the afternoon, she wouldn’t have been as uncomfortable. But since she changed into a wrap skirt and lace top to go out with coworkers this evening, she was aware of how deep the cut of her shirt was and how high the slit of her skirt went when she sat a certain way. And even though she knew him to be a douchebag to anyone he didn’t currently have his eye on, she still found him exasperatingly attractive. So, the fact that she enjoyed his hands on her made her uncomfortable.

“Of course!” Oakley loosened his hold on her so that she could get up. He gave her the most angelic smile as he did.

“Really?” Callie replied skeptically. Still, she took her chance and tried to get up gracefully out of his lap. She just about had both of her boots firmly on the ground when his hands came back and tugged her closer. Their noses were just barely touching.

“For a kiss,” he continued.

She stared at him in shock. ‘How? What? I mean…What? Ugh!’

Here eyes narrowed as she straightened out in his lap. 'If he wants to play games. Fine! Two can play at this game’

“Alllright. One kiss.” He leaned forward again, his hands shifting to pull her towards him. Before their faces were an inch apart, she held her hand up as a barricade. “In exchange for the correct answer to my riddle.”

His eyebrows scrunched down at the addendum. He hadn’t expected that. His look of confusion quickly turned into a cocky smirk. It was unsettling, like he knew something she didn’t. “Alright. I’ll play along. What’s the riddle?”

“Ookay. I have it, and I want to share it. But if I share it, I no longer have it. What is it?”

“Hmm..” He began in thought. He looked around, as if searching every corner of his mind for all of the possible answers.  It’s not like she was never aware of the guttural assumption, she just chose to ignore it. She sat there, waiting for him to answer, wondering if he was enjoying the waiting because it meant she sat there longer. Whether it was on purpose or a reflex to thinking, Alex was lightly stroking her arm with his fingers. It gave her goosebumps. No doubt he could feel that shiver of-. She squished that thought down quickly.

After about a minute of silence between them, Callie cleared her throat, bringing his attention back to her. He was amused. 'Oh great’

“Give up?”

He shook his head no, the amused smile still on his face. He leaned forward again, this time going for her ear and whispered, “It’s a secret.”

She looked away and cursed herself, having half expected him to think lewd thoughts and answer with the dirty answer. Sighing in resignation, she turned back towards him. He had gone back to reclining in his chair, his hands now on the arms of the seat, and the smile now a grin as he waited.

“Fair is fair. One kiss, and then you’ll let me go?” She double checked.

“I’m a man of my word. One kiss…and then you can pretend to go off to whatever imaginary task you’ve got to run off to.” He replied.

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. He was so cocky, thinking he was all that, and practically knowing she had nowhere to be. She’d let him believe that, for all of the few seconds it would take for her to make her move.

Sighing again, she took his chin in her fingers, leaned in and said, “A deal’s a deal then.”

Her open lips were just moved in close, until they were brushing against the skin of his. His scent was masculine; a mixture of cologne, testosterone, and the alcohol he ingested. It was not like she imagined at all, and she found she liked it. If she hadn’t just spent the afternoon picking up the jaws of all his fangirls and watching him preen like a cocky peacock , she might’ve actually wanted to kiss him. She moved her lips, teasing him for a split second before moving to one side and planting one right on his cheek.

Before he could grab her and demand more, she took her chance at freedom and pushed off his lap. She made it just outside the entrance before she felt a hand on her shoulder, slowing her down as he got out in front of her. Crossing her arms, she waited for him to speak. She already knew what he was going to say. And though she was already running late, she couldn’t resist one-upping him when he thought he was sooo good.

“I thought we agreed on a kiss,” he said.

“We did,” she agreed. “But you failed to specify the location and length of said kiss. So I took the freedom of choice into account.”

He leaned down to try to catch her by surprise with a kiss, but she had anticipated that possibility and moved sideways against the wall. She quickly kissed the other cheek before dashing away to her car. As she did, she called back, “There! Two kisses for the price of one riddle.” When she made it to her car, she concluded with, “See you around, Oak Tree!”

Oakley stared after the mystery girl as she left. She was quite the peculiar one, fiery too. It made her far more interesting than other women he’d seduced before. He pondered her face and form as he made his way back to his seat, trying to remember seeing her at the shoot that day. He had remembered various people dashing back and forth. Having written them off as production though, he didn’t really focus on their faces. It wasn’t something he usually did. He had a luncheon with his father prior to the shoot, and it had not gone well. It had left a horrible aftertaste in his mouth and all he wanted to do was drown it out with alcohol. So he had been interested in getting the shoot over with, flirting his way through to make it go faster.

As he thought over all the times he might’ve seen her face, he was distracted by a buzzing feeling against his leg. Reaching down, his fingers found a phone between the cushions. A slow smile formed on his lips.

**~x~**

Callie sat in her car, waiting in the passenger pick up lane for her friend to arrive. She’d like to say she was avidly looking for her to show up, but in all honesty, she was lost in thought of those final moments before she left the club.

_'Why did I kiss him a second time?’_

It was almost a reflex. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy teasing him, making him work for it only for him to be left in the dust.

“Like he didn’t deserve it,” she murmured.

_'Ok, well that’s judgmental.’_

She sighed. It wasn’t like her to judge someone based on first meetings. Usually, she waited until the third or fourth time meeting with someone before gaging exactly how she felt about them. Something about Thomas Oakley just rubbed her the wrong way…or the right way, depending on how she looked at it.

Lost in thought, Callie hadn’t realized that her friend Becky was coming towards the car. With a knock at the passenger window, she was thrown from her trance, only just realizing she had her fingers on her lips. She got out of the car to greet Becky, “Sorry, lost in thought. How was your flight?!”

Becky just looked at her as she packed the luggage in the back.

“What?”

“You’re half an hour late!”

“What? No! You had said ‘7pm’. I remember!”

Becky looked at her and said, “No, I said that if we were traveling on my time, you know I’d be there at 7 instead of 6:30. I swear, you and your selective hearing.”

Callie gave her friend a knowing look, “And where do you think I picked up that bad habit from?” She gave a smile and they both laughed, “but seriously, are you alright? I’m sorry you had to wait.”

Becky waved it off and said, “I’m fine. Just went a little crazy when you wouldn’t pick up my calls.”

“What calls?”

Becky replied, “I’ve been calling you for the last half hour. Every time I called, some guy kept picking up, saying, ‘hello,’ and hanging up.”  

“What? That’s ridiculous. I didn’t get any calls. My phone’s been..” she went to reach for her phone, only to find it missing. “My phone! Oh shit, I think I lost it!”

Becky, looking sympathetic asked, “Where was the last place you had it?”

“I was at HubBubClub when I got the calendar alert to come get you. Then I put it right back in my pocket. It HAS to be there.”

They both got into the car, ready to go. Callie had it in her mind to get back to the club and search the entire floor. It was dark in there. No one would see it, and if they stepped on it…. She had an idea that she hoped would work, but she didn’t hold her breath, “Give me your phone. I’ll call mine, and hopefully someone will pick up.”

Driving, she put the phone on speaker and listened for an answer.

“Hello?”

Relieved, she responded quickly, “Hello? Don’t hang up! You have my phone, and I need it back!”

As she Waited for a response, she heard a bunch of muffled music. “That must be the club.”

“Hello? Sorry, the volume was a little loud in there.”

British accent? It can’t be … did he?

“Oakley?”

A laugh, “Yes, hello.”

“How do you have my phone?” She looked over at Becky, but having not been filled in on the previous events, she was even more confused than Callie.

Oakley responded, “Calm down. I didn’t take it, if that’s what you’re getting at. I found it in the seat we were sitting in.”

She blushed but continued, “Can I have it back, please?”

He paused and said, “Sure. Let’s meet at the beach where the shoot was.”

And then hung up.

Becky looked to her friend pointedly and asked, “What was that about?”

Callie filled Becky in on the night’s events…

**~x~**

Oakley was standing close to the shore when Callie walked up. Becky watched from a distance, not wanting to barge in on the moment. She didn’t want to miss out on the beach at night … and, ok, the moment too. Becky could never miss out on seeing a celebrity.

“Hi,” Callie said awkwardly

Oakley smiled a sweet smile, “Hi.

“Can I have my phone back?”

“Why didn’t you give me a kiss?”

That threw her for a second. She hadn’t expected that topic to come up so quickly, “I already told you: Location and time weren’t part of the deal.”

“Well now we have a new deal. Give me a proper kiss, and I’ll give you back your phone.”

"Seriously?” She asked, “Why?”

“As an apology for being a prat earlier? You caught me on an off day, and I…” He ran his fingers through his curls. “I don’t know. Plus, you fascinate me. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“And a kiss would do that?”

“Well, it’d be a proper icebreaker, wouldn’t it?” He said with a shy smile. “Get that pesky first kiss out of the way, get all the nerves relaxed before we get to know each other better.”

“Riiight. What makes you think that there would even be a first kiss?”

He grinned, once again like he had a secret.

Eye-rolling was becoming a staple with this man.

“You’re not even a little bit curious?”

She considered answering him honestly and without sarcasm. “There have been moments, few and far between.”

“So, why not quench that curiosity? You’ll never know unless you try.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Instead of giving him a straight answer, she replied, “I’m sorry, you must be this short to kiss in this booth.” Raising her hand up only about a half a foot above her head. It was a bit on the ridiculous side, but she was getting tired and running out of witty/sarcastic banter.

Oakley smiled and said, “Well then perhaps if I duck low like this and-.” He grabbed her by the waist and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. His hands moved from her hips to her back, one over her ass and the other just above it. It moved beneath her shirt and stroked the skin there. She shivered at the touch, and her hands moved to wrap around his neck.

He bit her bottom lip and let it slowly slip from his teeth as he moved away. The action made her shiver once more, causing her to grip onto him more tightly. A flittering thought crossed her mind, a brief memory of lip-biting releasing chemicals that increase pleasure and reduce anxiety. That thought was interrupted when Oakley slipped his tongue into her mouth. At first, it was teasing, but soon, it turned into a tango of caresses.

When they finally broke apart, they were breathless. They stared at each other. Oakley was gauging her reaction, seeing if he read her right or if he went too far when he stole that kiss. Callie was trying to clear her head enough to really register how she felt about his actions. Her thoughts throughout the night were running through her mind as she weighed her options. Lust won out though when she realized all she wanted to do in that moment was keep kissing him.

She said, “Theft like that’s going to cost you a hefty fine,” and captured his mouth this time.

Oakley grabbed her ass and lifted her so he wouldn’t have to bend down. His hands squeezed, and she let out a soft moan, grabbing his curls in response.

From a distance, Callie heard a honking noise. Becky. She started to pull away, but Oakley wouldn’t have it. With his hand in her hair, he held her to him. When they finished, they were, once again, breathless. As he set her down, their foreheads touching, He gave her one more peck on the lips before saying, “Consider that a down payment.” He smirked and walked away.


End file.
